Vuelve
by Baddy
Summary: La tuvo hace ya tiempo. Pero cómo siempre, fue un auténtico estúpido. Ahora se arrepiente de sus acciones. ¿De qué sirve arrepentirse de lo perdido? Songfic Dramione


Bueno gente!!! Ya era hora!!! Llevo 5 años leyendo aquí en fanfiction (alguno más en otros sites) y tres años escribiendo fics. Pero no había publicado nada!!! Nunca, me daba (y me da) muchísimo respeto. Publico este Dramione, no porque sea lo mejor que tengo (ni mucho menos), si no porque ha sido un arrebato. Y esa es la única manera en que esto era posible.

Esta canción representa para mí más de lo que estoy dipuesta a admitir. Buenos recuerdos (o malos depende del cristal con que se mire), vienen a mi mente solo con escucharla. Pero ya que a mí me emociona tantísimo quiero trasmitiros parte de ello a vosotros.

**Disclaimer:** este mundillo es, evidentemente, de J.K.Rowling (a quien amamos y odiamos a partes iguales) y la canción es de los magníficos Dani, David, Chema (aupa Cantabria cojones!!!... ups, vale... esto no iba aquí...) y Jandro... o El Canto del Loco, cómo prefiráis... juas!!! XD.

En youtube esta el vídeo... http ://www. youtube. com/ watch?v506E YvEZhE (sin espacios... ya sabéis) La canción es Vuelve

DEDICO ESTE FIC A TODAS LAS CHICAS DE C&M (comunidad Dramione que todos deberíais visitar http/www. canelaymenta. es.kz/). CHICAS OS SIGO ADORANDO, Y ESPERO QUE PASE LO QUE PASE SIGAMOS JUNTAS POR LOS RESTOS. EN ESPECIAL A LAS OTRAS DOS PARTES DEL TRÍO DE PLATA, PORQUE SLYTHERIN SIEMPRE SERÁ MI HOGAR!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y se iba de nuevo. Una vez, y otra, y otra más. Como todas las noches desde hacía ya dos años. Todo el día junto a ella, disfrutado de su cercanía, de las risas, de la sonrisa cómplice que sólo los años de relación les dieron. Para que llegase la noche y ella volviese a casa con sus amigos.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido de dejarla escapar? Draco no acertaba a responderse esa pregunta por más que se la repetía incesamente una noche tras otra. Después de conseguir, solo Merlín sabe cómo, convencer a Dumbledore de sus lealtades e ingresar en la Orden, comenzó a relacionarse con ella. Al fin y al cabo era ella la más parecida a él del Trío Dorado.

Muchas misiones después, habiendo pasado discusiones por tácticas, risas a costa del pelirrojo e interesantes conversaciones sobre magia arcana, se besaron. Una noche en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place; habían pasado toda la noche buscando información sobre el siguiente horrocrux y en ese momento estaban tumbados en el sofá descansando. Ninguno supo nunca contar cómo había pasado, pero el caso es que aquello cada vez fue a más. Hasta el punto de plantearse la boda cuando la guerra acabase.

_**Te quiero tener y mirar esa carita  
y disfrutar de tu sonrisa como ayer.  
Y volver a ver que eres tú la princesita  
que esperaba y que ahora ya la puedo ver.**_

Y de nuevo el tuvo que joderlo todo. Él y su maldito orgullo. Él y sus malditos celos. ¿¿Celos de quién?? De Potter y Weasley¡¡cómo no!! Ella pasaba todo el año metida en aquella casa con los dos, y aunque era evidente que ninguno de los dos tenía interés en ella, ni viceversa, él y su paranoia distorsionaron una amistad de años.

Ella, noble cómo siempre sólo dijo: "Creo que esto se acaba aquí Draco. Sólo espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos", y con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla salió de la casa rumbo al trabajo. Y así había sido desde entonces.

Amigos. Era una palabra hermosa¿no? Cómo podía una palabra tan expresiva cómo "amistad" hacer tanto daño?? La oficina, establecida después de que le descubriesen y tuviese que dejar el espionaje en la antigua Malfoy Manor, era el sitio donde ambos pasaban hora y horas juntos. Ahora él sólo podía hacer el trabajo de investigación, cómo bien se encargaba Weasley de recordarle por el mero placer de joderle, y eso suponía estar más de 10 horas al día con ella. Viendo sus ojos alegres, sus gestos, tan familiares ya, y oyendo su inacabable risa.

_**Que me muero por tu vida cuando veo esos ojitos,  
que me quedo sin sonrisa cuando doblas esa esquina.  
Porque no me queda nada cuando te vas a tu casa, vuelve.  
Vuelve, porque ya te has ido estoy vacío.  
Vuelve, ese no es tu sitio, ven conmigo.  
Tienes el poder de hacer conmigo lo que quieras.**_

¿Seguiría ella sintiendo algo por él? Durante un tiempo supo que sí. Ella le rehuía a pesar de aquel pacto sellado con un beso en la mejilla, evitaba estar a solas con él, y contraía la cara cuando Molly hacía algún comentario sober lo buena pareja que habían hecho.

Pero de eso hacía ya mucho. Cuando él se dió cuenta de que no podía vivir si ella, y de lo estúpido que había sido, Hermione ya vacilaba sobre su antigua relación y hacía chistes cómo si a ninguno de los dos les afectara ya. Pero a él si le afectaba, y mucho.

_**Quiero saber si te mueres por mi vida y sientes esa cosa extraña tú también.  
Y quiero volver a sentirte siempre cerca,  
que me mires y morirnos de placer.**_

- Draco... Draco!!! -la miró sorprendido, se había quedado pensado sobre las notas; le pasaba siempre que escuchaba aquella canción muggle (N/A: vale, ya se que ECDL es español y ellos no lo escucharían, pero me apetecía tomarme esa licencia...)- Despierta... en qué pensabas?? Llevas cómo 15 minutos mirando al infinito...

De nuevo esa sonrisa. Y sin saber porqué las palabras salieron de su boca.

- Pensaba en nosotros. En lo estúpido que fui -una sonrisa increíblemente amarga afloró a sus labios, pero al tener la vista fija en las notas sobre la mesa no vió la atónita expresión de la castaña- No puedes ni imaginarte cuanto me he arrepentido de aquella decisión.

_**Que me muero por tu vida cuando veo esos ojitos,  
que me quedo sin sonrisa cuando doblas esa esquina.  
Porque no me queda nada cuando te vas a tu casa.  
Vuelve.  
Vuelve, porque ya te has ido estoy vacío.  
Vuelve, ese no es tu sitio, ven conmigo.  
Tienes el poder de hacer conmigo lo que quieras.**_

Y levantó la vista. Y todo se repitió, como en un malditamente vivído "déjà vu". El beso. La mirada, tímida de ella y sorprendida de él. La consiguiente sonrisa, eufórica de él y divertida de ella. El reconocimiento del cuerpo opuesto, cómo si fuese la primera vez, sólo que en vez de tener de testigos a la biblioteca Black, tuvieron a la Malfoy.

Y todo lo demás. La sorpresa del resto de los miembros de la Orden, el "ya lo veía venir yo" de Molly, el bufido exasperado del pelirrojo, la mirada cómplice del moreno,... Y los planes de boda.

_**Ahora eres la jefa y antes lo era yo**_

Sólo que ahora culminaron. Porque el verano del 95 un imponente Draco Malfoy, con traje y sin corbata, esperaba histérico en el jardín de Malfoy Manor a que su prometida bajase esa maldita escalera. Y bajó. No bajó Granger la empollona sangre-sucia; ni bajó Granger la empollona, sin más, de sus primeros tiempos en la orden; ni tampoco Herms, la dulce chiquilla de la que se había enamorado 6 años atrás. Bajó Hermione, la muejer más bella, cariñosa, inteligente y divertida que había conocido en toda su vida.

Porque seguía anhelando sus ojos alegres, sus gestos familiares y su risa inacabable.

_**Que me muero por tu vida cuando veo esos ojitos,  
que me quedo sin sonrisa cuando doblas esa esquina.  
Porque no me queda nada cuando te vas a tu casa.  
Vuelve.  
Vuelve, porque ya te has ido estoy vacío.  
Vuelve, ese no es tu sitio, ven conmigo.  
Tienes el poder de hacer conmigo lo que quieras.**_

_**Ahora eres la jefa y antes lo era yo**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gracias por todo gente. Sobre todo a Dryadeh y a Holofernes, que son para mí las mejoras autoras en español del "mundo mundial" (como diría el Gafotas... gracias también a Elvira Lindo por amenizar infancias). Sois dos auténticas jefas del mundillo este, y se os debe muchísimo en el fandom español.

Agradecería reviews, solo por el hecho de saber si tengo que retirarme definitvamente o se me permitirá subir algun otro cagarruto de este estilo que tenga pora hí aburrído... :)


End file.
